


About Cinnamon Buns

by Sheneya



Series: The Flash Images, Icons and Picture stories. [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is a precious cinnamon bun, Harrison Wells is his own level of crazy, M/M, Picture Story, Shady Harrison Wells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Best thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Cinnamon Buns

[](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/The%20Flash%20Work/Cinnamon%20Bun%20Truth/TheFlash102-0098_zpshjz4rw18.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/The%20Flash%20Work/Cinnamon%20Bun%20Truth/TheFlash102-0451_zps7de2ifjy.jpg.html)


End file.
